pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Pikmin 3 is Bringing Them In!
For a while, this wiki had suffered a low activity rate. We hung on though, with the hope that Pikmin 3 would deliver a lot more users. I am glad to say, that is true! I have noticed new users popping up all the time, and I have tried to help them however I can. But these new users won't solve absolutely everything. If a new user comes, he will be feeling excited and ready to make the best game ever. But what happens if they find that most of the people here are only on once a day, or week, or maybe even a month! You get a dead user. They say, "This place in inactive, so is it even worth my time?" We need to combat this (#peptalk). If we can have a least some of the admins (or anyone with experience, for that matter) remain active and really help these new users. And I don't just mean helping the new users. We need to be active with our own projects, too. For example, I write the story serial. I haven't been as faithful with it as I should be, and I will try to do better. If a new user is making their own game but not finding any changes in the wiki around them, then it is equivalent to exploring a hole with only dead enemies. Fun to admire, but not very entertaining. Pikmin 3 may have delivered us new users, but we need to be active and encourage them to be active. I agree with this. In the weeks following Pikmin 3's release, Pikmin Fanon became extraordinarily active, something that this wiki has rarely experienced. Many users created accounts and activity levels went through the roof. However, I'm seeing a sudden, sharp decline in activity — look in the Recent Changes; few edits have been made. Now that we've received a bunch of attention, I'm a bit curious as to what Pikmin Fanon's fate may be... We must be hopeful! Also, I am going to agree that one active user will cause others to be active. Speaking of which, I haven't been active lately because of school and stuff (will update on my userpage shortly after I write this), and because I've pretty much been losing interest in the computer anyway. Still, I'm a bit angry at myself for not being creative with my game recently and trying to finish up the caves, but I can see that it will just be slow anyway, because 1) I'm lazy, 2) I basically have dumped all my ideas here, and 3) other stuff is on my mind ATM. That being said, I hope Pikmin Fanon becomes active again, and becomes the number one website for fan content related to the Pikmin series that we all know and love. :) I am glad to see you are still checking this site regularly. I am going to be entertaining a friend today, so I won't do much work today. However, I still aim to be more active.